We Will Burn In Heaven
by Aishi-Cc
Summary: Since the angles drew one another's blood war has raged now millennia latter angles and devils have changed. A few have even found love staring back at them from across the battle lines. Currently 4x3 only.


Mostly this is countering and keeping cliché from fan art and Doujinshi the picture which started it all is in my Xanga entry for this fic. Quatre is usually an angle, fitting really, so poof devil, Trowa I left an angel since the warrior type suits him, and the fan art that gave me the idea had him as one. Duo an angel of death, no bat wings,Heero a fallen from grace all that kind of thing. If you look at my fan art gallery Aish-Cc you will see which fan art inspired what. Both solo and Yaoi pairings worked their way in this fic later there will be more pairings both Yaoi and Het not to mention past ex and all that fun.

Now it is mainly 4x3, or will be come chapter 2. 2x1 will not even enter in until like chapter 3 and 13x5 about the same time. 6x9 not until 4 maybe 5 so you see the other pairings do not come in for a while sorry for the waiting thing. This fic will be long so if you want more review I type slow and typing 10-20 plus pages of raw story that needs added to takes a while. If ten people can't be bothered to say something the I can't be bothered to update this any time soon. I chose 4x3 since Quatre can be seme when he wants and it works better for the story, which is Quatre centric for a good part of it. For more 4x3 or 3x4 then go to my bio.

**WarNinGs**: Shounen-Ai content, Mild violence, Holy and Unholy supernatural beings, References to First Heaven, some what OOC at times, Quatre centric.

**Aishi Say **

"_There's an angle temping me_." From an old show that's not on anymore call Kateline's Way always liked the opening.

**IWISHIHADANANGEL **

Quatre shivered as he pulled his white fur lined coat a little closer, he loved winter but hated the cold, as did most of his family. The pale snow loving youth had been lured off the path he had been taking by the sounds of battle. Peeking from behind a large tree aqua eyes widen as they took in what was clearly the end of a long fight. A formless mass of writhing tentacles trashed and screamed as bright green flames torn it apart. With one last flare of inhuman fire the thing screamed and went silent the flames cooling as the ate at the dead demon. As the wind swept snow and ash away the smoke cleared and Quatre could see the flame's wielder still above the kill, as the last of it's fires die the slayer fell to the snow. The angel panted weakly long graceful wings blending in with the snow around him, the winds silent for the moment. Quatre watched the angle closely as he moved out of cover and slowly towards him. All his life he had been told of such beings but had never really seen one so close. They were immortal slaves to an unforgiving master, beautiful merciless creatures whose only purpose was to carry out the will of their master who called himself God. His race had been angles once but had lost their war and had been cast from First Heaven becoming the master of Hell. The angelic youth was a devil not one of the inhuman looking demons, though humans seemed to confuse the two.

He froze when the angel tore his shredded armor away before collapsing fully to the snow, the silver breast plate broke down into ash as the demon had, the sword following suit turning white snow black. Confused he turned back to the angel who was still breathing just slowly, walking up to him feeling safer now that he was unarmed. To kill or capture any angel, let alone a warrior, would please not only Lucifer but his father as well. He was no match for such an angel and he reminded himself of that as he knelt in the snow black dagger drawn. '_No only a deceitful coward stabs in the back and I am neither._' Stabbing the blade into the snow he turned the angle over before pulling the blade free, moving to stab his heart as he looked down. The long bangs lay on the snow like a hawk's wing, skin darker then his own was paled by the cold, feline touched face weak but serene. Quatre stared down at him he had seen many beautiful people, his best friend had the same kind of beauty, but he had never seen anything like him before. '_I…I can't. Alive he can talk. Yes alive is better._' Replacing his blade he sighed softly thankful he would not have to fight, even hurt and disarmed Quatre did not want to take his chances. At the sound of steaming foot steps the young devil turned and smiled a greeting to his friend, "Rashid I need you."

The large man looked down at the wounded angle then his master confused, "Master Quatre?"

Quatre stood dusting the snow from his white clothing, "Take him."

Rashid frowned down at his master, "You want the angel?"

"Yes," Quatre answered, "Now let us be gone before any of his kind come looking for him."

**IWISHIHADANANGEL **

Dark green eyes half opened looking slowly around the room that was not outside nor was it home. Unvoiced questions stopped dead when he heard a door open softly, eyes closing much faster then they had opened. "I will be fine Rashid," Quatre informed his demon servant as he closed the door staying beside it for a moment. Trowa opened his right eye watching the blonde approach him slowly, closing it when his bangs were lifted for a moment so a warm cloth could be placed on his forehead. As soon as they fell back into place the eye reopened tracking the other's movements as he move away a little. "Well you are beautiful but are you merciless as well? Would you strike me down or stay your sword once you know? I am not sure I want to find out." The pale youth turned with a soft sigh bowing his head, "We are what we are God or no."

"Fallen?" Trowa asked softly opening his other eye, he looked like one of his race but so did some humans, he was too drained to feel the difference.

Quatre jerked his head up before turning, "You're awake!" It seemed silly to say such a thing but it just came out, he had not expected him to recover so quickly.

"Are you a Fallen?" Trowa repeated calmly, not sure his question had been heard the first time.

Quatre shook his head slowly, "No, my mother is, my father a Castaway." That meant only one thing to anyone who knew anything about the three races of angles.

Trowa glared as he sat up graceful wings flaring, "Satan's dog!"

Quatre held up his hands, he did not want to fight, "No, please calm yourself, you'll only make it hurt worst?" Never in his life did he think he would plead with an angle, he was not sure if the other would even listen.

"Do not touch me _devil_," Trowa growled, just because neither of them were armed did not mean they could not kill each other.

"I could have killed but I chose to show you kindness," Quatre reminded him softly trying to get past the other's clear anger.

Trowa's glare soften a bit, "I will not betray my Lord so kill me now."

Quatre blinked at him, did he really think he was going to kill him? "I do not want to kill you, even if I did I would have done so by now."

There was little room to argue there, "I will not speak and you will be forced to kill me." Trowa did not really see the blonde devil doing the deed himself, but he was still a servant of Hell, no matter how torn he might look.

Quatre nodded, "If that is you destiny." He could not bring himself to look at the angel as he said it because he knew it was true, and the thought upset him. "Will God not protect you? You are one of his champions are you not?"

"I slay demons, my powers alone protect me," Trowa answered evenly, the rules were what they were.

Quatre nodded that made sense, even God could not protect every angel he sent out, "Well I kill no one, I observe."

"Watcher?" Trowa frowned at him, not all devils were warriors just as all angels were not, that is why there were classes even humans knew that much.

Quatre nodded the watching class was harmless on either side, "I am yes, my mother was not when she fell from grace and Lucifer took her in." There was no reason not to tell the other that much when he saw his mother he would know from her wings anyway, plus what he had told him already.

"Angels do not question God," Trowa stated simply, an angle was to sever to question that was what had started the war. One race had become three and only at the end would those three become one, or two depending on just who managed to win once and for all.

"I know he only forgives the humans, your race came first but he bestows all his gifts onto them." Quatre had never been able to understand the logic behind that, he seemed to favor his second children over his first when he should love them both the same.

Trowa frowned at the devil's tone, "We were created to serve in Heaven they on Earth."

"Does he ever thank you?" Quatre asked, he had never asked his mother or father that question, but he doubted they would answer him anyway.

Trowa blinked momentarily confused by the question, "I am what I was meant to be, what need is there to thank me?" He had been taught Hell's logic was confusing but was it really all this strange, if it was he wondered how anything ever got done.

"Lucifer thanks us, but then again he is evil," Quatre comment gently, it seemed the angle was confused by the concept which made him want to chuckle but he did not. The nagging feeling of if he did the angel would stop speaking kept his lips relaxed but neutral just incase the nagging voice was right.

Trowa had never heard a devil admit Satan was evil like that before, they normally spat something self-righteous back. Not this one, he said it like he would any other fact, "He stands against God so yes."

"Do I stand against God? Am I evil?" Quatre knew in Heaven and on Earth Lucifer was seen as pure evil and so attracted some and repelled others, there was few arguments he could give to contort that. Soldiers were trained to hate the enemy he was curious to see just how deep that hate had spread throughout the holy creature watching him.

Trowa studied the devil for a silent moment, he may not be as sinister as some devils but he was still a devil, and born one no less. "You stand with Satan you are evil," A simple truth neither side could deny or escape like all truths of Heaven.

Quatre sighed softly looking down at his hands, he had nothing he could say to that but a simple question, "Would evil help good?" It was a fair question, if the roles had been reversed he would have asked it again if not rephrased.

Trowa glared, "You only want what I know, you did not bring me here to help me." The devil may not be one for killing but he was a devil and his enemy, no matter how he acted towards him the battle lines were as old as the humans.

Quatre sat down on the bed with a sigh of exasperation, it seemed hate's bitter claws were in very deep, a pity. "Mother tells me of Heaven sometimes," Aqua eyes watched the glare soften a bit at the change of topic, he seemed interested so he continued. "She will never speak of what she did to fall from grace. but she has said she would do it again given a choice."

"To hurt God," Trowa did not need to know what she had done to know why she did it, angles fell for one reason and one reason ultimately.

Quatre shook his head, his mother hated inflicting pain as he did, "No. Mother bares no grudge against God 'he was just' she says every time I ask. Perhaps the reason I do not hate you like you do me is because I hold no hate of God?" God had never done anything to him so why hate him? Hating him would change nothing only make his eyes as cold as the angle's and he never wanted that.

"But you sever Satan?" Trowa almost stammered, how good one stand against God and not hate him? Was that even possible? The devil gained nothing by lying about hating God, or his mother, so was he just following his nature or was he not lying at all?

"Yes I do, but Lucifer was once an angle just like you," Quatre reminded him as he reached out pale fingers stroking a paler wing gently. "His white wings of snow are now dark as ash."

Trowa jerked his wing from under Quatre's warm fingers, glaring down at him in annoyance, "I told you _not_ to touch me."

"I am evil remember, so why should I listen to you?" Quatre asked as he knelt to the annoyed angle's right, hands folded in his lap, "Well?" Trowa frowned at him he did have a point, snorting softly he turned his face from him crossing his arms, he did not like being annoyed. Quatre shook his head, "I was only teasing, come on please say something?" When the angle did not even glare in response he spoke again, "We can be civil can't we?"

"I kill demons, you control them, what is there to talk about?" Trowa demanded not moving to look at him as he spoke, civil was not killing him just for being what he was with his bare hands.

"That demon was not mine I simply observer," Quatre could see why he might think he had sent the demon to face him, and that explained a good part of his hostilely.

"Observer what exactly?" Trowa asked, whether the devil was lying or not it would be good to know just what Hell's version of Watchers actually watched.

"Oh," Quatre started looking up pleased he had gotten the other to speak again despite his claim they had nothing to warrant continued further dialogue. "What demons are sent where, what they do, cult risings…you know that kind of thing I am very good at it."

"You'd be a useless kill," Trowa muttered not all that surprised the fragile looking thing was not worth the effort.

Quatre nodded not taking the other's comment personally, even if he might have meant it that way, "Yes no glory for God."

"Do _not_ mock him!" Trowa growled whirling to face him, getting a jump from the devil as he shirked from him.

"I did not mean it to sound that way," Quatre explained quickly before looking down, "I am sorry."

"Master?" Came a gruff voice after a knock on the door but Rashid did not enter.

Quatre turned to assure his demon protector he was fine when the door flew open surprising both him and the angle. "Son why are you still here Luci – Angle!" Winner cried puling his blade free in a blaze of black fire question forgotten as dark eyes narrowed.

Trowa glared back, blinking when the blonde devil hugged his neck effectively protecting him from the other's blade. "NO!" Quatre cried feeling the flaming blade's heat close to his shoulder as he turned to face the older devil. "Father _I_ caught him, _I_ decide his fate it is our way." Trowa stared down at the trembling blonde lost to why a devil would risk it's life for him, let alone from his own father's hand.

Winner drew his blade back, but kept his gaze locked on the clearly lost angle, "So it is." The dark eyed devil agreed returning his blade to his side, he could always draw it again if need be, "Your prize?"

Quatre relaxed his desperate hold, that question was easy to answer, "Questioned but not killed, he is a of the Warrior class."

Winner blinked surprised, he had not really looked at the angel beyond the wings, he smiled at his son beaming with pride. "Well done my son. Rashid bring the angle we are going home!"

"So soon father?" Quatre asked releasing Trowa completely, he knew they were not to stay long but he did not like hurrying it made him nervous.

"Our Lord Lucifer has ordered it," Winner informed him evenly, frowning at the angel but pleased he was just sitting there behaving for whatever reason he was doing it.

Quatre bowed his head, "Yes father." Trowa watched the father nodded satisfied and walk out, passing the large demon who looked mostly human but not enough. "Pleased do not resist, we will have to harm you if you do?" Quatre pleaded looking up, hands folding in his lap not sure how he would take being clung to since he had not liked his wings touched at all.

Trowa shook his head slowly he could not bring himself to snap at the other just then, but he would still protest, "Hell is no place for an angle." Yet another simple truth of Heaven, the divine race was not safe in the unholy realm of the other two races, let alone a wounded and weaken one.

"Please? I do not want to see you harmed, you are already hurt," Quatre had nothing to say but a plea.

"I am a warrior pain means nothing," Trowa reminded him with more gentleness then he would normal use, it was so hard to snap with those pleading eyes on him.

"I do not care," Quatre wanted to scream at him but he held his tone in check, yelling would do no good anyway he knew that.

"Master?" Rashid prompted glaring at the angle, he did like how he upset his master and protectorate so much.

"Be gentle with him Rashid he is wounded already," Quatre order softly, all he could do was plead with the nameless angle and it hurt.

"Yes master," Rashid answer part of him hoping the angle would fight him, his master was too attached to a creature who would likely soon be dead.

Quatre nodded absently as he moved away from the angle then off the bed, looking down at him those green eyes were defiant, but will alone was a poor defense. "Goodbye," Tearing his eyes from the bloodied angle he walked from the room unable to look back. '_God protect your angle?_'

**IWISHIHADANANGEL **

Katrina looked up when her son entered his room, "Why?" Came the single worded question which could mean so many thing all at once.

Quatre looked up smile of greeting turning into a frown of confusion, "Why what mother?"

Katrina sighed softly, her husband had already told her of their son's capture she could still not believe it, "The angle Quatre."

"Oh, I just found him really Mother," Quatre would never claim to have fought him, even if they had fought with words, even there the angle was his better. "He is so beautiful mother, he makes me think of a griffin," He smiled he was too cat like in looks to make him think purely bird even with the wings.

"You do know what they will do to him don't you?" Katrina did not think he did from way he was so calmly smiling, and she hated to take that smile away.

Quatre nodded, he had given his orders and Rashid was a loyal friend, "Yes question him." When his mother looked troubled he took a few steps closer, "Why Mother?"

"They will torture your 'griffin' until he talks, or they are sure he never will, then you will be ordered to kill him." Katrina watched her son cover his mouth stepping back towards the door and she looked down, "I am sorry Quatre."

"But...but he's already hurt?" Quatre stammered lowering his hands, he had ordered him not to be killed not anything else, he had never thought he needed to. "Oh merciful God what have I done?"

"Oh Quatre your heart was in the right place, as always, but you are still so very young." Katrina wanted to run to her son and swear the angle would be fine, but she never could lie even now.

"Mother I…I don't want him to die," Quatre sniffed distraught at the very idea. "He is an obedient soldier, he was just following God's orders it's not his fault!" It was not his fault but he did not think anyone who had him right then would care. "God just left him there broken in the snow, he even took his sword and armor from him. They turned to ash why?"

"They were tainted by demon blood and so destroyed," Katrina answered her son who seemed to be getting more distraught every moment.

Quatre's eyes went wide, not all the blood staining white clothing had been his own, "But he?"

"Would have been cleansed and used again," Katrina assured her son not surprised he had jumped to such a horrid conclusion.

"Is that why you defied him?" Quatre asked calming himself, breaking down would help no one let alone the angel.

"No my dearest one," Katrina answered walking up to her son and holding him to her. "Rest and collect yourself now, in the morning I will see to you meeting with Lucifer."

"Thank you Mother," Quatre whispered as she released him and walked out patting his cheek as she went. It would be best to face Lucifer calm and he was tired staying awake was pointless. With a sigh he sat down on this bed where his mother had been his bat winged wolf pup sat up tail wagging. "I don't even know his name," The devil said softly petting his lupat taking a little comfort from his friend, "Maybe it would have been kinder for me to have just killed him Tsuki?" The pale gray and white lupat whelp whined in sympathy as his owner hugged him, burring his face in his soft fur careful of his wings, "I'm so sorry angel."

**IWISHIHADANANGEL **

"I am sorry what?" Lucifer asked chin on the back of his hand, Quatre never had been so bold before it amused him. By his own law the angle belong to the pale blonde beauty staring up him unless he decided to have it killed, he was the master here.

"I said I want my angle back," Quatre repeated tone calm but not as timid as others were use to. The navy blue and black robed man with short hair and bright blue eyes was the oldest and most powerful among them, and the only one who could keep him from his prize.

Lucifer smiled, he knew Winner's son had that kind of determination in him, this angle had to mean a lot him. "I was not planning on having him executed if you came to fetch him, my dear Quatre, and here you stand now." Standing flowing robes pooled and fluttered as he descended from his throne placing a short-clawed hand on Quatre's head, "Very well play child. Now come and we will see to your prize," Quatre nodded as soon as the hand moved away, following his king through the kingdom's upper levels entering the room he unlocked and beckoned him into. The blonde gasped but held his tongue, it was not his place to say anything, and once again yelling would do nothing. The angle was chained to the wall with chains that seemed to grow from the walls themselves. He was slumped, white clothing tattered and stained leaving little to Quatre's imagination he felt sick. Those soft graceful wings hung limp and broken, torn feathers littered the floor stuck in dried pools of blood, a few too dark to be angle's blood. His cat like face was still but still pained, not all as it had looked on Earth, though mostly untouched.

A brunette in clinging crimson twin high silted gown walked from the shadows and jerked the angle's head up by a handful of long bangs. Quatre watched her, she was a demon not a devil, her flesh colored horns curled over her hair which swayed as she tilted her head, slipping her tongue past parted lips. Looking very please the demon proceeded to sink her fangs into the angle's exposed throat, slashing his cheek with a hiss, spiting out a mouthful of angle blood. Aqua eyes watched the blood drip to the floor and narrowed into a glared, looking up when he heard a chuckle.

"Come now Une my dear, you know _only_ we devils can stand the touch of angle blood." Lucifer chided amused by the demoness wiping at her mouth and spiting, greedy demons always seemed to forget that and so were burned by the holy sticky liquid.

"My Lord," Une greeted bowing low, her clothes also leaving little to the imagination if Quatre cared enough to look at her.

"You did this?" Lucifer asked gesturing to the feathers Une had plucked the last angle, a cherub of all things, this one was much prettier.

"Once they were done with him they gave me the boy to play with," Une answer lifting his chin with a long claw, "But he is too weak to be much fun now." Quatre glared at the demon the though of her even toughing his angle made him sick. '_There I go again calling him mine…well I did find him so._'

Lucifer sighed shaking his head at Une before placing a hand on Quatre's shoulder drawing a blue green gaze to him, "Quatre as his capture his fate is yours to decide, he will not even speak his name, and this God allows. Normally I would have such a troublesome thing killed, but you have asked for him back."

Quatre did not need his gifts to feels Une's lust she wanted the angle, and not for anything good, he glared openly at her, "I want him back yes."

"My Lord a _child_ does not deserver him, give him to me, we succubus _love_ men?" Une purred crimson claws curling around the angle's chin ignoring the glaring devil.

"He is no man he is an angle, and Winner is my dear friend, even if his son had not caught him I would give him to the child." Lucifer turned to the guards, "Have the angle tended to and taken to Winner's fortress. Quatre why don't you go with them?"

"My Lord," Quatre said bowing his head as the guards quickly took the angle away he smiled in thanks before following.

"Why give the angle to him over me?" Une pouted wrapping her arms around him sniffing at his neck, he still smelled similar to the angel even after all this time.

"Do _not_ question my wisdom my dear," Lucifer warned as he turned taking her wrists and pressing her against the wall with a kiss.

**IWISHIHADANANGEL **

A soft moan and a stirring caught Quatre's attention from his half day dreaming, "Shh lay still, no one can hurt you now." The angle shook his head moaning in pain again, sighing softly as he sat down placing a cool cloth to his brow, "Shh." He soothed gently as he stroked his unclawed cheek with damp fingers, "Shh…that's right, it's all over now. I did not know they were going to hurt you so…maybe part of me but did not want to believe it. Now you will hate me even more my beautiful cat eyed angle." Katrina sighed softly her son was so upset it tore at her heart but there was nothing she could really do.

"mmm…who?" Trowa murmured taking the cool hand in his own, it felt not only good but safe confusing him.

Quatre froze when his hand was taken and held gently, "It is only I angle, the blonde who found you." He added unsure if he could recognize his voice or how bad he, was aside from what he had seen.

"Why?" Trowa asked releasing the captured hand before lowering his own, not wanting to waste energy smacking it away.

"Why what?" Quatre asked he sounded weak and he was not surprised if he was confused as well. Trowa sat up angered by the act of innocents, only to slump in weary pain angering him even more. "Please lay down they hurt you badly, you must rest now," Quatre reminded him placing pale hands on bare shoulders.

Trowa growled at the devil's warm touch, but there was little he could do about it, "No…I must…"

"Must rest, you cannot stand let alone walk, or fly away as you are now," Quatre wanted to force him back down but he could not force himself to.

Burning green eyes glared up at the blonde still touching him, "You did this to me." Trowa reminded him coldly, pleased when the devil backed a step away, hands leaving his skin.

"No I…I never meant for any of this to happen," Quatre protested with a shake of his head. "I thought they would only imprison at worst I…forgive me I never wanted this?" Soft sad eyes locked with green ice as he willed him to see the truth in them, he would never hurt anyone he was not forced to.

"Lair!" Trowa snapped too enraged and frustrated to care how the blonde looked at him with those gorgeous eyes of his, they were as false as their owner. "I will listen no longer," The angle informed him turning from him, ignoring the pain such a movement caused him.

"As you wish but I will still speak on. My parents were once of your race, I bare you nor you God any ill will. They taught me understanding not blind hatred like your own seem to have instill in you. I spared your life asking for nothing but a civil conversation, and you look at me with such complete loathing I can barely stand it!" Quatre trembled as he looked up, the angle was still looking away but he did not look as mad as he had before.

Trowa sighed softly as he turned back to face the devil, placing a hand to the bed, the other holding his face, "I…"

Quatre ran to his side as he pitched forward arm giving out, "Angle!" The angle's warm slow breathing warmed the front of his pale blue tunic as he supported him, careful of the wounds he knew of. Pale fingers stroked gold kissed silk as he soothed the drained angle in his arms. '_Is this what falling in love feel like? Can I fall for an angel? Yes but never like _Une' Quatre laid the angle back down, covering him before taking a slender hand in his and kissing lightly tanned knuckled tenderly. "I will get your forgiveness before I return your freedom to you my beautiful angle, I swear to you I will." Kissing his hand once more Quatre laid it on the bed and left him to sleep alone at least for the moment.

**IWISHIHADANANGEL **

"Wufei have you seen Trowa? He went down to Earth with you didn't he?" Catherine asked looking at the Chinese angel worriedly, he often fought alongside her brother so the two were very close.

Wufei nodded solemnly, "Catherine your brother he…" The warrior trailed off not wanting to really have to tell the sister the fate of her brother.

Catherine frowned at him, Wufei was not one to hold back to spare feelings, "What about Trowa Wufei?"

"A demon took him," Wufei answered not looking up, he winced as he said it.

"No," Catherine whispered softly covering her mouth, hand to her heart, "No."

"I am so very sorry Catherine," Wufei whispered back placing his hands on her shoulders, he knew how she was feeling, Trowa was like a younger brother to him as well.

"We must…" Catherine trailed off when Wufei shook his head.

"He is lost to us," Wufei looked up tears in his eyes it was not the way things should have turned out.

"No my baby brother!" Catherine wailed clinging to the dark haired angle screaming as she sobbed. Wufei held her it was all he could so for her and he hated feeling so useless, he took a little solace in the fact he was able to be there for the now family less angle maiden.

**IWISHIHADANANGEL**

For more 3x4 go to my bio this fic will not be updated until it has at least 10 reviews one way or the other. It is 6.6.6 today and this little fic fits nicely with the whole Heaven vs Hell theme of the number in my mind. I know this will get some people pissed but hey that's life you know? Enjoy and don't forget to check out the galleries, Xanga, and my homepage for pics and a way to motivate me beyond reviews. The title is a quote I read somewhere once and as the fic moves on it will make more sense I promise. It sounds like one of those icons you fine online huh? Oh well I like it and any thing else sounds a bit too cliché for my taste this I can like. Ja and stuff!


End file.
